


In the Raspberry Bushes (Kiichigo no Shigemi ni)

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Series: Summer Apples (Natsu no Ringo) [3]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: Police officer Arturia tries to make Gilgamesh desist from pursuing her.





	In the Raspberry Bushes (Kiichigo no Shigemi ni)

**Author's Note:**

> As it's part of a series, I recommend reading Course of the Heart (Mune no Yukue) and When the Early Summer Rain has passed (Samidare ga Sugita Koro ni) before reading this fic ;)  
> It takes place in a café, inspired by a lovely place near my apartment.
> 
> Title: from a Kalafina song, part of the album 'Consolation' ;) title translated by the canta-per-me forum :)

…

...

“I thought we had agreed on–”

“I paid all three tickets you saw fit to give me and I was subsequently released. You refused to give me your number, but your colleagues were most obliging in that sense. Surprisingly sensible on their part, I must say.”

“You will kindly stop smirking so immaturely. You know perfectly well that I only agreed to meet you in order to put an end to your shameless advances.”

“That’s quite the exaggeration, Arturia–”

“I believed I had made it clear that you are not to address me by my name.”

“Only when you are on duty, and right now, you aren’t. You have a beautiful name, I don’t see why you would be against using it–”

“I’m against _strangers_ using it with such undeserved familiarity, but please stop changing the subject. I’m warning you for the last time: if you don’t cease following and stalking me, I will report your behaviour to the authorities.”

“Interesting threat. I experienced being arrested once, and it wasn’t despicable. I suppose a second time would therefore be acceptable, assuming of course that you are going to be in charge of it.”

“…do you think of this as a game? Do you think you can go through legal trials without serious repercussions?”

“Do not take me for a fool, you know better than that. I’m merely pointing out to you the incongruity of your hostility.”

“I have every reason to be cautious and suspicious. You keep adding new ones with your persistence in being around me even though I’ve clearly and repeatedly asked you to stay away. I’m beginning to lose my patience, Mister Gilgamesh.”

“It might surprise you, but _so am I_ , Art–… very well, _Officer Arturia Pendragon_. You called me to meet today, ostensibly in order to talk, yet you hardly let me finish a sentence.”

“…”

“I haven’t done anything capable of intimidating you, and you are fully aware of it.”

“You are purposefully ignoring my point. It may be true that I was slightly hasty today, and if that is indeed the case, I offer my apologies. However, that doesn’t excuse your forward behaviour that borderlines on harassment. I’m informing you that if it continues, I will be taking legal action against you.”

“Or you could go out with me instead.”

“As I’ve already told you countless times, that’s out of the question.”

“Are you refusing after careful deliberation or simply because you are set against me ever since you caught me speeding?”

“I’d say both. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

“I won’t excuse you. Our conversation isn’t over yet, because you just told me a lie.”

“What on earth are you–”

“Speeding is indeed against the law, but it shouldn’t be enough to make you form an opinion of me. And if that is what you did, it means that you are allowing yourself to be blinded by prejudice. I presume you to be too intelligent to do that.”

“…This is _enough_.”

“Which leads me to conclude that while it didn’t set you against me from the start, it certainly did influence you in some ways, as you reacted negatively to my behaviour not being the same as the one you are probably used to coming from other people.”

“We are done here. I do not wish to have you interrupt my work anymore, and if you keep doing so, I will arrest you.”

“As I said, being arrested by you again is something I wouldn’t mind.”

“Have you absolutely no shame!?”

“It is indeed a foreign concept to me, but it isn’t related to my interest in you.”

“You aren’t listening to me: I would appreciate being left alone. I have much more important things to do than fending you off every time you make an unexpected appearance.”

“Then simply _don’t_.”

“Not again–”

“The solution is amusingly simple: if you don’t want to keep wondering when I will show up again, make sure you organize your meetings with me beforehand. It will no longer be an _unexpected_ appearance then.”

“…you intend to _schedule_ your presence? You are impossible.”

“I notice you aren’t refusing.”

“I’m not accepting either.”

“…Yet your eyes say otherwise.”

“I can only agree on a compromise. I will consider your words, and let you know at a later date.”

“…Very well. While not ideal, I suppose it can be understandable.”

“That’s a rather surprising reaction, coming from you.”

“Oh, you may as well start getting used to it. While I can endeavour to wait for your answer, don’t expect me to simply disappear in the meantime… _Arturia_.”

...

…


End file.
